


it was always you

by softvisceral



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, DBH, First Post, Gen, Suicide, detroit become human - Freeform, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvisceral/pseuds/softvisceral
Summary: “you connor, it was you, it was always you.”





	it was always you

**Author's Note:**

> hello so this is my first time posting on ao3, i will be posting my works to ao3 as well as tumblr. this is kinda a vent piece so enjoy the angst, yes this is ment to be all lowercase. find me on tumblr @ softvisceral

the androids had won. you were in the crowd watching markus give his speech. your face was almost numb from the cold, snowflakes rested in your hair like a crown.

you kept smiling at connor. your heart always speed up whenever you saw him. you took in every detail of his face. his deep chocolate eyes, his sharp jaw, his rosy lips. those lips, how you wished to finally feel them on yours. you couldn’t wait to feel his hand in yours, to finally be connected.

you had dreamed of this day. to be able to feel connor next to you, to hold him and he you. you didn’t think your smile could get any wider.

but then connor’s eyes started to flutter, you knew what this meant. it meant she was calling.

soon connor’s eyes reopened. but they didn’t look the same. no, those weren’t the sweet brown orbs you knew. these eyes were cold, they where empty. your once joyful features soon melted into concerned ones.

you called out to connor as if you thought you could wake him up from his zombie state but it did no good.

slowly you saw connor pull out his gun, you started to scream his name. what the hell was he doing? you tried to move through the sea of androids to get to connor but their sturdy frame barely moved.

“connor!”

his gun was at his side and slowly moving up under his chin.

“connor! connor stop!”

“what the hell are you doing!”

“connor stop it!”

it’s almost like he heard you, his drained eyes seemed to look right at you. you felt your whole body go stiff. it looked like he was trying to say something, this wasn’t connor. no, something or someone was controlling him.

in a flash you heard a gunshot. your eyes shut tight and your hands cover your ears. you soon looked up again to see blue blood spattered all over one of the jericho flags. the flag the connor was standing in front of.

you soon moved up to the stage as the crowd had scattered in fear of the gunshot. once you had made it you dropped to your knees.

“c-connor?”

there layed connor’s body. blue blood was smeared on his featureless face. you could see the bullet hole under his chin. thirium continued to leak out of him.

“connor?”

“connor?”

you were directly looking over him. you pulled his head into your lap, you couldn’t hold it back anymore, you couldn’t hold the waves of tears that swelled in your eyes back any longer.

“no, no, no, connor no. this isn’t how it was supposed to end. no, we were supposed to be together. it was supposed to be me, hank, sumo and you.”

“oh god, hank, connor what about hank? who’s going to drag him out of the bar?”

“what about sumo, who’s going to give sumo long walks and spend hours rubbing his belly?”

“you connor, it was you, it was always you.”


End file.
